


Never Heard of Subtlety

by marciacmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, One sided reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciacmoon/pseuds/marciacmoon
Summary: An AU where Alya isn't a ignorant and oblivious, but still very loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



> SORRY THIS IS POSTED PRETTY LATE I WANTED TO PERFECT IT.
> 
> So, this is an extension/addition to the episode Lady Wifi, if Marinette had come back from the bathroom and was in class.  
> And this is a gift/flash exchange piece for new friend Baneismydragon! You requested one-sided reveals and revelations, so I tried to do both! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Could also be called “Alya Isn’t Nearly As Dense As Literally Everyone In Collège Françoise Dupont”

“Alya, if you’d be so kind as to not disturb class, no matter how close it is to being done.”

“A-Ah, sorry, Madame Bustier…” Alya said, sliding slowly into her seat, though the excitement was alight on her face.

The cutout of Ladybug laid crumpled on her desk after she had squealed and shot straight out of her chair. _Marinette is Ladybug!_ Alya thought, sitting on her hands and biting her lip to contain her childish glee. Her best friend gave her an odd look, but Alya shook her head. She couldn't believe it! Ladybug, whose identity she'd been trying to uncover this entire time, was right under her nose (Although this revelation was amazing, it made Alya heavily reconsider her decision to pursue investigative journaling). She'd been to Ladybug's house! She had painted Ladybug's nails! Adrien had a crush on Ladybug, which meant _Adrien had a crush on Marinette_! Her girl was going to freak!

It did dishearten her that Marinette hadn't told Alya her secret identity, but it was completely understandable. Hell, the subject was even covered with Elongated Man and his wife in _The 52_ comic books; she had died because Jean Loring knew Elongated Man's alternate life. Marinette loved Alya, so she was surely trying to keep her safe. And now, Alya could keep Marinette safe. She's already concocting all of the misleading identity theories she could post to the Ladyblog.

The bell rang, violently jerking Alya out of her thoughts. Everyone started packing up, eager to get to lunch, but giddy Alya snatched Marinette’s wrist before she could drop her tablet into her bag, “We’ll leave after everyone else.” She stated. Marinette continued to look at her in confusion, but nodded and finished packing up her things nonetheless.

Finally, the last student (a particular blond boy, but she couldn't be bothered to note) dragged himself out of class when Alya’s contained thrill sprung out like a jack in the box, “Marinette, you’re Ladybug!” She gushed.

Marinette immediately flushed, slapping her hands over Alya’s mouth, “Alya!” She groaned, “Haven’t you ever heard of subtlety?! How did you even figure it out?”

Alya waved Marinette’s hands away from her, waving the picture of Ladybug with the face cutout, “Come on, you look just like her! I’m surprised I’ve never noticed before! And don't worry girl, I'm not even mad, I'm actually really excited! I'm gonna post..."

As Alya blabbered on to Marinette, they didn't notice the boy who had slid to a crouch behind the classroom wall, eyes wide open in incredulity, "Marinette... is Ladybug?"

"You're telling me you didn't know?" Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien glared at the kwami, "And you did?"

He snorted, taking a large bite of camembert, "Of course I did. I can sense her kwami."

He wanted to fume at Plagg for not telling him, but Adrien knew that his kwami respected Ladybug as much as he did, "Wow...." He said instead, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

~----~  
The next day, Marinette walked into class and greeted Adrien as she always did, but... something was off. He looked more tired than usual. _But he didn't have anything past six yesterday, and we didn't have much homework._ Sitting at her desk and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Marinette asked, "He-... Hey Adrien, is everything alright? You... You look like you had a long night."

He jolted in his seat, "O-Oh! Hi! Y-Yeah, everything's- everything is fine My- My- My-," He paused, a strained sound emanating from his throat as he blushed --- blushed?, "Mmmmmmmmy cool friend Marinette!" He laughed awkardly, and his face somehow became more red as he swiveled back around to face the front of the classroom.

Marinette turned to Alya, the confusion on her face evident. Alya shook her head slowly, her expression mirroring Marinette's, but her calculating eyes were interrupted by Madame Mendeleiev's barking voice announcing the start of class.

Marinette didn't even try to pay attention, the only thought on her mind being the one that had run through it all night. _Should I tell Chat Noir that Alya knows who I am? Should I tell_ him _who I am?_ Feeling Tikki patting her leg, she smiled down towards her purse. Regardless, she knows whatever she decides will be for the best. She just doesn't know _when_ it will be for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> (If it's not obvious, Adrien stayed up all night making Ladybug/Marinette comparisons, awkwardly hiding all his ladybug paraphernalia under his bed/in the closet, and making multiple charts.)
> 
> ... yay! 
> 
> This is only my second fic ever, and my first ML fic so... feedback is appreciated! I'm really nervous posting this (WHICH IS ALSO WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST IT. IT'S BEEN DONE SINCE YESTERDAY LMAO).
> 
> I love you all have a good day :D


End file.
